


There's A Story Here

by RedCrossX



Series: Pins & Patches [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angels and Demons, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Magic, Other, Prologue, Punk, Urban Fantasy, all myths are true, introduction, mythical creatures, pins and patches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/pseuds/RedCrossX
Summary: There's a story emerging from this dark city, where magic is tied to the pins on jackets and their patches. The unknown forces of this city are spinning around and watching as they see the story start to emerge.This is only the beginning.





	There's A Story Here

**Author's Note:**

> A title card for a large-scale AU.
> 
> Thank you.

_Willingly given, forcibly taken_

_The marks with your strength hiding within_

_Words of old, spells mistaken_

_A new realm of power sent into a spin_

_Magics of past, powers awaken_

_As each spell passed on to next of kin_

_Rules of the hero, forever shaken_

_Willingly given, forcibly taken_

_\----_

 Lithomancy was the magic of his family but it had been ages since Dan had needed a pile of rocks to cast anything. His thumb passed over the plastic surface of a newly-pressed pin. A white sigil on a deep green background that he could feel eras of time across the surface. With a wide smile, he pinned it to the inside of his dark denim jacket and looked back to a circle drawn on the rotting boards of their old apartment.

The pin was the new form of magic. A spells words and rituals pressed into a pin that was charged with its power could be accessed by any magician with an ounce of magic in them. He could already feel his own magic reaching for the new pin, sensing a spell and its lineage like a snake assessing its prey as he stepped over his roommate curled around a book on the floor. Their form was obscured by their thick black hood, but Dan had grown used to their presence.

 He'd heard them talking, but said nothing in response. The hooded figure's lips muttered an unspeakable language as a flickering golden pin on the edge of his hood flickered with dark electricity. Dan could only roll his eyes as he grabbed a piece of chalk from a table and drew a symbol at the center of his circle that matched the sigil pressed into the pin. He took a deep breath as he organized some materials - old rocks placed on the ground and a few more pieces of chalk before his thumb rubbed over the new pin one more time.

 His hand pressed into the floorboards and right away he felt energy surge into the space. The whole floor rattled as tiny pebbles rolled from corners and cracks in the wooden floor towards the drawn circle. A patch in the shape of Stonehenge on his jacket's shoulder seemed to resonate as the stones began to glow. Soon, the rocks were possessed by a different will as they began to roll across the circle and traced the image on the ground in the process.

 Dan grinned.

 “Alright then,” he cracked his knuckles, “Let’s see what we can see. What do are coming days look like?”

 With a small movement of his fingers, the sigil on the ground glowed vibrantly as the stones started to shift a twitch as the patch on his opposite shoulder – an eye with a moon at the center – started to glow in itself as his deep eyes started to glimmer like white moons.

 “Oh… that. That drastic, huh? I suppose that the power is shifting all around.” He muttered, “Time for a city to change, I suppose.”

\---

 The streets were a clatter our sounds and scents as spell casters of all ages set out plastic tables selling their wares. Bright, neon lights flashed through the doorways and heavy music pounded as people in vibrant colors danced around each other and threw their spells to the sky. Pins were traded, battles upheld, and eyes averted as that one person with a jacket that fell into braided denim gave a somewhat unnatural smile.

 Deep into an alley, a bright flash of light bathed a man in its prismatic colors as he threw his blue jacket over his shoulders and pressed in its bronzed snaps as though to hide the grim black mark that crawled up his back. He pressed his back against the brick wall and watched patiently as a group of clerics with their holy symbols on display wandered down the road towards a church with windows of stained glass at the end of the road. He took a deep breath.

 “I hate this whole ‘in plain sight’ thing. Goes against everything I stand for.”

 The man’s eyes flashed up, his hair glimmered in the polluted streetlights, and if you looked closely enough you could see that the scrawny man with gross facial hair seemed to give off a shadow that didn’t quite fit his human form.

 “Naturally you want to make a scene,” golden man chuckled.

 The second figure threw his arm around the man’s shoulder and started walking him down the alley. All the people around him began to chuckle ever so slightly as the man snapped his fingers to the beat of some electronic music. The golden man couldn’t help but chuckle along with him as the slinked pass two fingers in blazing red-leather jackets that gave them the stink eye as he pulled them through a fire exit of an apartment building.

 They climbed several stairs, the second figure mumbling the whole way up as they got closer and closer to the moonlight, and as they walked closer the second figure started to change. The stomp of shoes turned to a clop of hooves, and his hair and beard grew longer and wilder with small tendrils of silver light flickering away from him. Lastly, two curled horns burst from silver light at the sides of his forehead, and at last they were standing on the roof overlooking the city. The satyr grinned at the man as they took a seat at the edge of a building, with both of their jackets falling off their shoulders.

 “You probably wouldn’t know this kid,” the horned figure chuckled, “but the world was so much simpler when we could just walk around as we wanted and say our words of power without worrying about humans stealing them.”

“I mean, I am pretty young for that perspective,” the other person smiled, “since apparently Satyrs live forever.”

“hey, as long as Dionysus or Bacchus or whatever they’re calling themself these days is kicking I can keep the party going.”

 As the Satyr reached behind him, he pulled out a large barrel from apparently nowhere and lifted it like it was nothing over his head. The tangent odor of red wine struck the golden man’s nose as he chugged at the barrel, some of it splashing from his mouth, before he passed it over to the other.

 “I don’t drink,” he smiled sheepishly.

 Instead, the golden figure stretched upward. His shirt that’s a size too short lifted upwards and left the black lines that stretched up his back like wing tattoos to flicker gold for a brief moment.

“You’re still pretty stuck on it, aren’t ya?” the satyr cackled, “Man, only half-angel and you still have all the responsibilities.”

 The demi-angel smiled, “No, but it means I can see the city start to shift.”

“I already have a bet I know where it’s gonna start too,” the satyr grinned.

“Oh?”

“The Insiders gang is apparently getting picky with their members. The fae can’t stop talking about it.”

 “That would explain why some divines are getting antsy,” he sighed, “I’ve been seeing more and more of my… ‘siblings’ coming down.”

“I guess they’re here to enjoy the show.”

“I suppose so,” the satyr grinned.

\---

 A story was being woven, and only few people could see enough of the elements folding into place. The Dark Knight Biker Gangs were rolling through town after the latest Friday the 13th, and the Fair Folk were starting to emerge from the cracks once more. Gang after gang after gang was rushing around, trying to latch on to whatever space they could call their own as magic users of all power and level were making new pins and patches and spreading their influence.

 Old families were passing down spells and jackets, and even stronger spells were born as hearts were broken and bonds were made.

 Dan heard a heavy thud, and he spun around. The rocks on the ground lost their ethereal tug as they tumbled away, and he saw that his roommate had collapsed to the ground. Dan could still hear loud chuckles and strange noises as he got a little closer.

 “Raddick?” Dan paused, “are you-“

 He reached out for him, but the moment he touched the dark hood, the figure disappeared into waves of black shadows that shuddered away and sunk through the floor boards. Dan watched with wide eyes as the boards cracked and the walls splatted with black shadows. The book left behind shook and shuddered and Dan could hear a loud screech come from within it in a language that was beyond comprehension.

 The darkness lashed out at him, and Dan lifted his hand as the circle on the ground spread outwards, and the circle deflected the shadow. Without a second thought, he ran through the door and bolted down the stairs, leaving whatever possessions (however few they were) behind as he stopped at the bottom of the apartment building and looked upwards.

 The dark shadows were not visible from the outside of the building, but with a deep breath and a shake of his shoulders, he started to walk in the other direction.

 He didn’t notice the book that was suddenly in his hands.


End file.
